Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 9)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash wanders over to Serena's tent for a little pre-organised fun between himself, Serena and Shauna. However, on the way her runs into a little interruption. WARNING: LEMON(S) WITHIN... I'd love some feedback on my first lemon. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


I tapped my leg impatiently, unable to clear my mind. It had been a few hours since I'd found out that Shauna and Serena were…

"Ooh…" I shivered. Just thinking about it gave me goosebumps. I tried to get my mind off it momentarily, so I looked around.  
>Tierno and Bonnie were playing a board game with Fennekin and Froakie, while Trevor was introducing his Pikachu to mine. Clemont was sitting against a nearby tree, tinkering with a small cluster of cogs and gears.<p>

I nervously wandered over to him and asked, "Hey, C-Clemont. You, uh…wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" Clemont looked up at me and smiled, "Well, I've prepared an invention for if we ever encountered this _exact _problem." He stood up, and with a glint in his eye he announced, "The future is now, thanks to science! Introducing…" Clemont reached into his pocket and brought out a small wristband.  
>"…The <em>Time-Telling Mobile Clock Wristband<em>!" I rolled my eyes, unimpressed. Normally, I would've been amazed by this incredible show of scientific prowess, but I realised what is actually was.  
>"…Isn't that just a watch, Clemont?" I asked, slightly bored. Clemont dropped his grin and looked down at his "invention".<br>"Oh."

"Yeah…" I muttered. "So, what's the time?"  
>Clemont checked the time on his watch and said, "It is…7:53pm. Why?" I couldn't hide my smile as I casually said, "Oh, no reason. Thanks." I excitedly got up and ran over to the centre of camp, where I looked for Shauna and Serena. Once I failed to see either of them, I ran straight to Serena's tent, where my logic said they must've been.<p>

I could see her tent, and I was just about to reach it, before I was tackled by Pikachu. I groaned, while Pikachu jumped on my chest, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh myself, but seeing my buddy filled with joy wasn't strong enough to kill my libido. I pushed him off and quickly said, "Sorry, bud. Not now. I'm…busy right now." I took another step towards the tent, before getting tripped by an Iron Tail. I fell to the ground again, slightly angered this time.  
>"Seriously, Pikachu. Not <em>now<em>."

Pikachu gave me a strange look. "Pika?" **_What's up?_**

"_Nothing's _up, man. Just let me up…" I tried to lean up again, but Pikachu jumped on my chest again.

"Pika pika-pi?" **_Where are you going in such a rush, Ash?_**

****I groaned, trying to talk my way out of explaining this to Pikachu.

"Um…I don't know, for a walk?"

Pikachu gave me a stern look while responding, "Pika pika-chu?" **_You know I can tell when you lie, right?_**

"What does that have to do with me going for a walk?" Pikachu began to charge a Thunderbolt attack. I started sweating, worried that I was going to get shocked. My eyes darted around, desperately looking for an excuse, before an idea popped into my head.  
>"Hey, Fennekin!" I waved over at thin air, waiting for Pikachu to turn around. Pikachu blushed and turned to face where I had waved, and I took advantage. I threw him off carefully, as to not hurt him, and ran. Unfortunately, Pikachu wasn't as dense as I used to be, and he shot a Thunderbolt at me.<p>

"Argh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, again. _Damn, his Thunderbolt's a lot better than last time._ I thought to myself as I writhed on the ground, trying to worm away from Pikachu. I bumped into a tree and was forced to face Pikachu, who was a little tired of me running away.  
>"Pika-chu pi! Pika-pika!" <strong><em>I'm just trying to help! Now tell me! <em>**

"Dude, don't make me. I…I can help _you _with something some other time if you just let me be until tomorrow!" I bargained.

"Pi-pika chu-pi?" **_What do I need help with? _**

"Uh…um…what a-about…Fennekin? I know you like her, buddy!" Pikachu blushed again and took a step back. I could tell he was thinking about how to answer.  
>"Pi…pi-pika…ka-pika, pi…" <strong><em>I…I don't…I mean, I…<em>** I smiled, knowing how Pikachu felt. "It's okay, bud. I get it. I can help, too. But for now, just…" Pikachu waved me off, nodding. I sighed, thankful that he understood. Pikachu turned around and started walking away, before he called out, "Pika-chu pika-pi!" **_Have fun, Ash!_**

****I blushed madly. Pikachu really _did _know me too well.

I tiredly wandered over to Serena's tent, where I saw Shauna inside, who was playing on her phone. For some reason I couldn't see Serena, but I dropped it as my enthusiasm returned in waves. I entered the tent to a smiling Shauna, who was lying down on her back.  
>"You're late, Ash…" Shauna noted, holding up her phone that said <em>8:07pm<em>. I chuckled nervously, "Yeah…I, uh, ran into a little bit of a…distraction."

"I can forgive you though, _if_…you do a little something for me." Shauna said, wiping the stern expression off her face and replacing it with a sly grin. She slithered towards me and started nuzzling me, planting a few kisses on the left side of my neck. I groaned, completely ready to indulge, but something was stopping me.  
>As Shauna continued to pleasure my neck, I asked, "Where's Serena?"<br>Shauna momentarily stopped kissing me and smiled. "She's…" Shauna was cut off by the tent unzipping again. I turned to see Serena standing above me, frowning.

Serena tutted, "Shauna! Did you start without me _again_? Ugh, you _always _do this…" I looked at Shauna, who was giggling. Serena joined her at my right and began giggling as well.

They both began to kiss my neck on each side, slowly rummaging their hands under my shirt. Serena took one of her hands and cupped my cheek, kissing me with her strawberry-flavoured lips. Shauna cupped my other cheek and did the same.  
>They pushed me down onto my back and looked at each other. Shauna turned to me and whispered, "Okay, Ashy. I know this is your first time, so I'll be gentle." She went to pull my jeans off, but was stopped halfway by Serena.<br>"Sorry Shauna, but not this time. _I'm_ gonna be Ash's first, whether you like it or not," Serena said, extremely forcefully. I began to speak, but decided against it.

_I guess I'll just tell them about Dawn some other time…_I smiled to myself. Serena spotted my grin and asked, "What's funny?" I nonchalantly commented, "Oh, nothing."

Serena shrugged and continued to pull my jeans off. Shauna made her way over to Serena and kissed her while she took off her top. Serena broke the kiss and took off her shirt, too. They continued to kiss in front of me, playing with each other's tongues. Serena ran her hands through Shauna's luscious, brown hair, while Shauna pressed her hands further down Serena's lower back, into her skirt. I just sat there in awe, amazed by what was happening barely centimetres in front of me.

Serena stopped Shauna for a second and pointed at me. Shauna looked at me and giggled. Serena leaned towards me and delicately whispered, "Kiss me."

I wasted no time in doing as I was told. I forced her onto her back, running my hands up and down her back until I found what I was looking for. I untied Serena's bra and let the straps go. I got up and admired Serena quickly. My jaw dropped as I checked out Serena's exposed bust. They were…_massive_…at least, compared to Dawn's. I gently massaged one of her breasts and took immense pleasure in watching Serena moan. Shauna came over to me and started kissing me, using one of her hands to massage Serena's other breast while placing the other on my back.

I ran my right hand down Shauna's back, further and further, until I entered her short-cut jeans that I loved so much. As I squeezed with both hands, I shuddered when I heard both the girls moan in unison. Shauna undid her bra and chucked it over to the side of the tent. I removed my hand from Shauna's pants and placed it on her breast, while moving back over to Serena, who had removed her skirt without my knowledge. I took my hand away from Serena's chest and replaced it with my mouth. I started by licking around her nipple, while pulling her other nipple. As soon as I began sucking, Serena grabbed my hand and slid it down her panties. Shauna laid down next to Serena and did the same with my other hand. Instinctively, I began rubbing. Shauna and Serena moaned loudly, quivering slightly. I felt this and smiled devilishly. I stopped sucking and leaned up, getting a good view of both Serena and Shauna. They had just broken away from a tantalising kiss and were both giving me a death stare, as if they were saying, "_Stop teasing!_"

I took my time and thought of a little experiment. In Serena's panties, I stopped rubbing and pointed two fingers. While waiting for a reaction, I pressed my fingers gently into Serena.

"Aah! A-Ash, don't t-tease me…" she moaned. Shauna glanced over at Serena curiously, not understanding what I was doing. She looked at me and I gave her a smile that resembled a sly Meowth. I did the same thing I did to Serena and I pointed my two fingers on the other hand, and entered Shauna. Shauna didn't react the same way Serena did, but instead she bit her lip and moaned. It was as if she was a little more accustomed to it. Seeing as though that was the case, I pushed my fingers in a little deeper, until I got the reaction I was waiting for. Shauna's eyes shot open and she started rubbing Serena's breast again. I bent over and started sucking on Shauna's nipple. The reaction I was getting from the girls was really exciting me, so I took it one step further. I moved down to Serena's legs, and removed her panties. I looked up at Serena, who was nodding, and I began to lick.  
>Shauna kept kissing Serena while I continued to lick. I pressed my tongue in deeper and lapped faster every time I heard a moan, which was a lot. I stopped for a second to take a deep breath, but wasn't allowed back down, because Serena had gotten up and pushed me onto my back again. She quickly pulled my underwear off and chucked it over near Shauna's bra. I was helpless, not that I wanted to stop her, but she was determined. Serena sat on my lap and began to thrust up and down. I held her lower back for support and she gave me a cheeky smile. I started to feel a tingling sensation, but I couldn't speak properly, so all I managed was, "Mmm, S-Serena…" Serena seemed to understand, but didn't get off. In fact, she pressed down harder and faster. I stretched out and moaned in pleasure, watching Serena's breasts bounce up and down as she did. Shauna planted a lustful kiss on me first, then Serena. The tingling feeling was uncontrollable now, and I couldn't hold it any longer.<br>Serena moaned as she felt it hit her. She slowed down, and eventually got off and laid down next to me, panting. We looked at each other and smiled, before kissing once more. I closed my eyes and rested for a bit, until I heard Shauna whisper, "What about me, Growlithe? Not hungry anymore?"  
>I grinned and my eyes shot open. I'd just caught my second wave and the little <em>Growlithe <em>comment got me going. I leapt up and tackled Shauna, pinning her to the ground and laying kisses all over her. I nuzzled her neck and heard a silent moan that made me smile. I ran my tongue from her neck to her earlobe and playfully bit it, whispering, "Let's have a little fun, huh?" I felt Shauna tremble and she whispered, "Ooh, Growlithe. You're learning, aren't you?" I laughed and attempted to sit up, but I was pushed back down by Shauna, who was now standing.  
>"I told you before that once you got me, it'd be worth the wait. Time to show you what you've been waiting for…"<br>And with a sly wink, Shauna turned around and seductively began to take her teeny, tiny jeans off. She wiggled out of them and bent over in front of me, stepping out of her jeans and chucking them over to the pile of clothes near Serena.

I was entranced by her. I couldn't decide what part of her body to stare at, so I just kept looking up and down. Shauna stepped over my legs and sat down, similarly to Serena, but this time her _back_ was facing me. I knew what to do, and I wasted no time in thrusting up. I held onto her rump and pressed further inwards, much further than I did with Serena. I could hear Shauna's moaning getting louder and louder each time we made contact. Serena had made her way over to us and started playing with Shauna's breasts as she bounced. I held Shauna with one hand and ran my hands through Serena's hair with my other as I kissed her. Serena kissed me quicker now, and was rubbing my chest soothingly. Her hair was draped over my head when she kissed me, and I could smell the coconut conditioner she used.

I'd been so caught up in Serena's hair, that I hadn't noticed Shauna clamber off of me, tired, sweaty, but with a massive grin on her face. Shauna laid down on my right shoulder, as did Serena on my left. We all just laid there, panting and nuzzling against each other. I hugged them both tightly, amazed at what had happened in the last three days.  
>I found Shauna's phone on the floor nearby, and I checked the time. It said <em>9:47pm<em>. I yawned, exhausted. I looked at the two amazing girls on my sides, and I was amazed. I never thought I'd be so lucky to meet two of the most incredible, and wild, girls in existence.  
>I decided to end the night with one genuine comment, "I love you two. More than anything in the world."<p>

Serena sighed and responded, "We love you, too, Ash."  
>Shauna snickered and questioned, "Isn't it even a little bit clichéd to say you love someone after sex? I mean, seriously…" We laughed in unison, as one. I closed my eyes again and began to fall asleep, until a soft, loving voice from my left asked, "Ash?"<p>

"Yeah, Serena?" I responded.

"I told Bonnie to get Dedenne to electrocute you that day." My eyes shot open again.

_

Okay, guys. First ever lemon by me, so I'd love some feedback. I tried to use as many of your opinions and tips as I could, while keeping it realistic (50 minutes per person is _definitely _realistic ;) ). Let's hope this doesn't get taken down by the site, as I tried to avoid using obvious words, or slang. BTW, hit me up on my new Facebook page if you want; If my internet's down, I'll be able to go on that instead. But please, for Pete's sake, keep it PG, folks.


End file.
